Gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air prior to combustion. The compressor section includes multiple stages, or rows, of rotating rotor blades with one or more stage of stationary stators positioned between each stage of rotor blades. The rotor blades and stators are housed within a casing. Due to design tolerances, the stators are capable of moving relative to the casing. Such relative movement and gaps that are present in the assembly undesirably allow air leakage between stages, reducing performance of the gas turbine engine. Solving this issue may be challenging where tip clearance distances change in response to changing engine operating conditions due to vibration, thermal expansion, and the like.